100 Themes with Uchiha Itachi
by Criala
Summary: The 100 Theme Challenge with Itachi and Ayumi from Already Gone. (Itachi/OC)


Here is the start of the 100 Theme Challenge for Itachi.  
I'm going to be using Itachi and Ayumi from Already Gone.  
To find the version of the 100 Theme Challenge that I'm using, go to my profile.  
All of these are considered canon to Already Gone unless otherwise stated.  
Here is the first one, so I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the ideas and Ayumi belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

* * *

"Ah! This is a good one." The young girl smiled to herself, blue eyes scanning the berry in her hand. Then she carefully placed it in the basket on her arm with the other herbs and berries she'd collected. She continued to walk through the wooded area, keeping an eye out for any herbs or berries.

A faint noise reached her ear drums, and it caused her to pause for a moment. She concentrated, trying to hear the sound better, but it was too faint to make out what it was.

Her feet took her in the direction of the sound. It grew louder, and she could identify it as the sound of metal hitting metal. Her curiosity got the better of her, and her feet continued to take her closer to where the sound was coming from. Just what was making that sound?

Peeking out around one of the trees, she saw a young male standing beside a rock. His hair was one of the darkest shades of black she'd ever seen, and he kept it tied in a low ponytail.

A glance around told her what the sound of metal hitting metal had been. Eight targets were placed on the surrounding trees, and each one had a kunai embedded in it.

Her mouth hung up in shock, a soft gasp escaping her. A look of awe overcame her features when she realized that each kunai had hit the middle of each target perfectly.

 _Amazing..._

"What are you doing here?"

The sudden male voice broke her out of her thoughts. She blinked slowly, finding that the raven haired male was now in front of her. It took a moment for it to fully register that he was there, but soon enough, she broke out of her awe inspired stupor.

A squeak of surprise left her, since his appearance had startled her. Her eyes widened considerably as she scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over her feet. But she kept her balance and stayed on her feet, holding onto her basket tightly.

He watched her, a brow quirked.

"Sorry! I... I just heard a noise! I kept hearing it, so I got curious! I followed the sound to find out what it was, and that's how I ended up here!" She began to ramble, something that she did when she was really nervous. "It was the sound of the kunai hitting each other, right? All of them hit the targets perfectly. That's amazing!"

"Is that so?" A hint of amusement passed through his eyes, due to her rambling, but she didn't catch it.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!" She exclaimed, bowing at the waist. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders, falling just past her collarbone and shielding her face like a veil. But she peeked at him through her bangs.

He observed her for a moment, before he gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You weren't intruding."

"Oh, okay..." She breathed a sigh of relief, slowly standing up straight once again.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking her over. His eyes landed on the basket on her arm for a moment before they trailed back to her face.

"Kuriou Ayumi." She answered, eyes roaming his face. Her head was tilted up slightly, since he was at least four inches taller than her. "What's your name?"

 _His eyes are just as dark as his hair._

"Uchiha Itachi." He replied.

She had heard the name Uchiha many times during her time living in Konoha with her mother and father, though she couldn't remember ever really meeting a member of the clan before now. But his name was familiar. She had specifically heard his name somewhere before.

Then realization dawned on her, where she had heard his name. During her time at the academy, she'd heard it many times. People commenting on what a genius he was, how talented he was.

"I know who you are." It was blurted out before she could stop it. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and her eyes went a little wide due to her outburst.

"Do you now?" He inquired, though he was not surprised. Many had heard of the 'Uchiha Prodigy'.

"Yeah. You're, like, a genius..." She trailed off, a small smile on her face.

"Mm." His eyes were no longer on her, having shifted to the side.

She glanced around, a feeling of awkwardness having enveloped her. But her eyes landed on the basket on her arm, prompting a gasp from her.

This pulled his attention back to her, a hint of curiosity on his face.

"I have to get back! Mom needs me to get home with these!" Though she'd spoken out loud, it was rather clear that she was speaking more to herself.

Before he could say anything, she continued on.

"M... Maybe I could watch sometime?" There was a hopeful look on her face now.

He was silent for a moment, onyx eyes scanning her face, before he actually gave her an answer. "Perhaps."

That seemed to be a good enough answer to satisfy her.

"Thank you, I look forward to it!" She beamed at him. "It was nice meeting you, Itachi-kun!"

"Ah, you as well, Ayumi-san." He nodded to her.

She lifted her hand, giving him a small wave before turning around and hurrying off.

"...She's a strange one." He murmured to himself. Silence soon engulfed him, his eyes remaining on her back until she had completely disappeared from his sight.


End file.
